Paramount Television Studios/Other
Paramount Television Productions 1947–1964 Early incarnation of Paramount's in-house TV production division which originated from then-owned KTLA Los Angeles. paramount_tv48.jpg|Opening variation (1949) Paramount Television Production (1951).jpg|Closing variation (1951) Paramount_tv55.jpg|Another closing variation (1955) B2PmgqoqdaCaJLDlCP-FKA75917.jpg|''Time for Beany'' (1949) paramount-television-1960.jpg|''Seven Keys'' (1960) 1959–1962 Another early logo that was used on some of Paramount's TV specials and unsold pilots during the late '50s and early '60s. Paramount_Television_1961_(Three_to_Get_Ready).jpg Paramount-tv58.jpg Paramount Network Television Winter-Fall 1968 ParamountTV1968.jpg 88e1288739d6923720d6290ef69edc21.png Paramount 1968 Early.jpg|Version A from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Early b.jpg|Version B from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Bylineless version, from Mission: Impossible and Mannix ad354daf7b9a8b3d181244ae89fedc48.jpg Paramount 1968 Bylineless b.jpg|Another bylineless version Fall 1968–1969 ParamountTelevisionLogo 1969a.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 a.jpg|Updated version with Paramount Pictures Corporation byline 8b29cd7699ffad7731cdaa396c0a1ae6.png Paramount_TV_1968_A.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 b.jpg|Bylineless variation from Mission: Impossible and Mannix 69acf0e6aeb564c056bbeb4cf3cf2fcc.png paramount_tv68_b.jpg 8d7688bb700d844bfc2eda3ffb8e4fb7.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Alternate version seen on Here's Lucy 1969–1975 Paramount tv69 a.jpg ParamountCK1.jpg|Version A from The Brady Bunch af3224f31a2f946728e86c2aa871c234.png 135a7a53ce5b797e0d82622b7f0d7760.png a07f67cbd0329a774f313c4bababfcfe.png Paramount_TV_1969_A.png 3165110a4143c6af67d5c19544625fe8.png c313f1400b2e79a06bce57e02627bd67.png 7ce3a31213057907e9932e7f779ee54c.png e03eb3471412d4c1adc34a8d66eef1d2.png Paramount Closet Killer 1969a.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix 76eae6123bfcc97abefe8990066485bb.png d8a2c1eacd979805b484797cbf08ccfd.png IAW Paramount 1969.jpg|Alternate static version from The Brady Kids (1972) 8cd434de7963a07be2c7d56f36c4ff18.png F96YSgykaanLpEVff57f4w9650.jpg 403df768402c1f9ecb5a1d06e0ffdb11.png Paramount_TV_1969_B.png 9a1a8c6d50357a145029bbd430b64f15.png Paramount Television 1969b.jpg 26c178d615b53a1f7366f0246db5c111.png 7ec23d6d3d8594f0b3aa12005f8d93a3.png ParamountCK2.jpg|Version A from The Brady Bunch Paramount Closet Killer 1969b.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix Paramount 1969 c.jpg|Version B from 1970 4589e871d6612209fd7e49592dc140fd.png d9b0f57eb91e4e8040c391006a78cf3a.png 1975–1987 0f7507dad92fcc0a17267af5d0174255.png a1d86ff9e5adc215ebeb11cfe4fe3382.png 8389ea84840edfc9945d4f314a130277.png 2c8fc7f3eadb2bcb88dabcae542532e9.png Paramount_tv_1975.jpg ParamountTV1978.jpg|1985 version A, as seen on MacGyver df824b86e8f12c11f91b2700f1029473.png Paramount TV 1975.jpg|Variation without the ® registered mark. a954c32200d1166886cb9935424ce0bb.png 1ebb315f89cb663fcf69019db4a3a7b8.png|1977 version A Paramount Television (1970s).png|1975 version ParamountTV1976.jpg|1977 version 6c50da99a2596977ebfdbb4f8db14a7e.png a3f605c20065b59e9cae7bea1d569984.png 51e7ab37547ec48eda3fe64cf12e8f95.png a487dafa0ffd246050db90a274659b0b.png paramount_tv79.jpg|1979 version 0722f78dc1faa9593fa9ca374831b2ee.jpg Paramount_Television_(1981).png|1981 version A 5a91f862c1a8348508f3264074311522.png Paramount_Television_1980.png|1983 version 21e1308c5f228183140c1877aa481351.png bb804597294b55afd3f8b27178c35ddf.png c1c6169085e45128f725fea4003bccee.png Paramount Television (slanted variant).png|1981 version B. Notice that the Paramount Television mountain is slightly slanted. ParamountTV1982.jpg|1982 version 1dba5c6504f8b33eb745976063b01b8d.png 6c57aaed2ecd7c4f4b718819e864dd97.png ac9823fae1a4f60a7c3cf07da4f22eec.png 9160151ff87e81eccaf664bf23022e4a.png 95e422abd2a5a567c05892aed9c377df.png b02a520b431603eaa8aff37a5254130d.png 93510056a9437c30f793ef6c2af9efff.png 6794ab12c2b1a53674edf41126321560.png Paramount_Television_1979.jpg|1982 version A 718d485abbf729cd1e9d762c4d18d85b.png Paramount_Television_1982.png d5b5fcff003382584a6ace74aaaa3268.png 0f635319077ffd8dd6ec38da460bacc2.png aa2a65c1d27aa722a59fe8a4831bb1d9.png 6e77f817f961e9bc47ba2815031e8947.png 82e270b8c7e762fca5e1ba32a50e595c.png Paramount Television The New Odd Couple opening.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' opening (1982) Paramount Television The New Odd Couple closing.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' closing (1982) d1e22d5f504535e2e93049716459e29d.jpg|''The Brady Bunch Hour'' (1977) ddb80f5b4fe3851b4b24c8c5d85cfd4c.jpg 1987–2002 1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount tv 1987 75th anniversary.jpg|1987 75th Anniversary variation 1987–1989 Paramount TV 1988.jpg|1988-1989 variant with Gulf+Western tag 1989–1995 Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg|1989-1990 variant with gold Paramount Communications tag Paramount1990.JPG|1990-1995 variant with white Paramount Communications tag paramountcommicationsopenmatte.png|Open-matte version of the 1990 logo 1994–1995 Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' variant 1995–2002 Paramount_tv_1995.jpg|1995 variation with Viacom byline Paramount_Domestic_Television_1995.png|1995 version A Paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG|1995 version B ParamountPictu1995.JPG|1995 version C Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png|1995 version D GW222H167.jpg|1995 version E 96ada94f77fb1c3a24dde09b2e658c52.png|Filmed version Paramount_1995_HD.png|As seen on Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) Although this logo was retired in February 2002, it was still being seen on The Dead Zone series until August 27, 2006. 2002–2006 2002 (90th anniversary logo) ParamounTV90thAnniversary.jpg|2002 90th Anniversary variation Paramount Television 90th anniversary 2002.png|2002 90th Anniversary variation #2 0bb5c34800ff6e3eef186cd8034aea82.png Paramount_90th_HD.png 2003–2006 Paramount Network TV 2003.jpg|Version A Paramount_Domestic_Television_2003.png|Version B Paramount_2003_HD.png In 2006, Paramount Network Television was defunct for 9 years until 2015. Paramount Television 2012 d69d3c02fc23afb4f64a985c4685e98b.jpg 2015–present B0a8840680e3b322dda8a09a00c2a75f.png|2015 on-screen logo, as seen on Minority Report fd50ec29893feb17c5f3a85617df5cf5.jpg|2016 altered version In 2015, Paramount Television was revived and it resembles it's current logo. In-Credit Production Disclaimers 1968–1974 paramount-star_trek_1967.jpg|''Star Trek'' (1968) paramount-startrek.jpg|''Star Trek'' (1968) Paramount-bradybunch1971.JPG|''The Brady Bunch'' (1971) paramount-love1972.JPG|''Love American Style'' (1972) millermilkis1972-nightofterror.jpg|''Night of Terror'' (1972) millermilkis1972.jpg|''Weekend Nun'' (1972) 949752e28b32bbb614b7953475489295.png|''Egan'' (1973) cdf8376f96e75d12cb0a2ad14ab30312.png|''The Magician'' (1973) millermilkis-happydays73.jpg|''Happy Days'' (1974) MMP.jpg millermilkis-petrocelli-1974.jpg|''Petrocelli'' (1974) In-Credit Studio Facilities Disclaimers A list of non-Paramount shows that were filmed or recorded at the studio. 1959–1969 paramount-studios-1959-the-rebel.jpg|''The Rebel'' (1959) paramount studios 1960.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1960) paramount-studios-1960-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1960) paramount_branded.jpg|''Branded'' (1965) IATSE Captain Nice 1967.jpg|''Captain Nice'' (1967) KlmdzA7aze6m5WJBvLIy5Q323397.jpg|''Bonanza'' (1968) paramount_mothersinlaw.jpg|''The Mothers-In-Law'' (1968) paramount_andygriffithshow1968.jpg|''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1968) paramount_gomerpyle.jpg|''Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.'' (1968) paramount_ispy.jpg|''I Spy'' (1968) paramount_thatgirl.jpg|''That Girl'' (1969) paramount_modsquad1968.jpg|''The Mod Squad'' (1968) Video 1968= Paramount Television Logo (1968) "Rising Circle" Paramount television 1960s |-| 1968–1969= Paramount Televison Late 1968 Split Box |-| 1969–1975= Paramount Television logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-B) Paramount Television logo (1969-B) Paramount Television Logo (1969-C) Paramount Television Logo (1969-D) "Byliness Variant" Paramount Television logo (1970) Paramount Television Logo (1970-A) Paramount Television Logo (1970-B) "Variant" Paramount Television Logo (1972) Paramount Television Logo (1974) Filmation-Paramount Television (1973) |-| 1975–1987= Paramount Television Logo (1975) Paramount Television logo (1975-A) Paramount Television logo (1975-B) Paramount Television Logo (1976) Paramount Television Logo (1976) "Low Tone" Paramount Television Logo (1977) Paramount Television Logo (1978) Paramount Television Logo (1979) Paramount Television logo (1979) Paramount Television (1979) 1 Paramount Television (1979) 2 Paramount Television logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1981-A) Paramount Television Logo (1981-B) Paramount Television Logo (1981-C) Paramount Television Logo (1982) Paramount Television Logo (1982) "Variant" Paramount Television Logo (1985) Henry Winkler-John Rich Productions- Paramount Television (1985) Paramount Television Logo (1986) |-| 1987–2002= Paramount Television Logo (1988) Paramount Television Logo (1989-A) Paramount Television Logo (1989-B) Paramount Television Logo (1991) Paramount Television (1995) Bylineless Paramount "Network" Television Logo (1995) "Non Animated" Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (1995) "Animated" Paramount Television Logo (1995) Plastered With (1978) Paramount Theme |-| 2002–2006= Paramount "Network" Television (2002) "90th Anniversary" Logo Paramount Television 90th Anniversary Logo (2002) "Widescreen" Paramount Television (2002) 90th Anniversary Logo"Short Version" Paramount Television 90th Anniversary (2002) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) "Short Version" John Charles Walters Productions & Paramount Television (2003) With 1978 Paramount Theme Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (2003) Dave Hackel Productions Industry Entertainment & Paramount Television Paramount Television (2003) |-| 2015–present= Amblin Television-Paramount Television-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Amblin Television - Paramount Television - 20th Century Fox Television (2015) Marc Platt Productions-Paramount Television (2016) See also *Paramount Domestic Television *CBS Paramount Television *CBS Paramount Network Television Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements